There are many situations in which a patient's feet may become wet, such as during bathing. It is important that a patient's feet be dried after being wet to prevent the growth of bacteria, yeast, and fungus. It is also critical that these microbes are not spread from one patient's feet to other patients.
It is important for a person's feet to be dry, to prevent growth of microbes such as yeast, bacteria, and fungus. Certain patient's have great difficulty in drying every part of their feet, particularly between the toes. This can happen when a person has reduced feeling in their feet, when touching their feet is painful, if they cannot reach their feet, or if touching the feet may tear the skin. In each of these situations, it would be beneficial to have a foot dryer which would assist the patient in drying their feet, and which would assure that areas between the patient's toes are also dried. It would also be beneficial to have a foot drying device that prevented cross contamination of microbes from one person's feet to another person's feet.